Happy New Year
by time-converges
Summary: Let's spend New Year's in New York," he had said, forgetting that such a thing was never that simple for him, even with her. Doctor/Donna on New Year's Day.


He ran, feet pounding down the corridor, the sound echoing off of the walls. Outside he could hear the crowd, the amplified voice of the announcer saying the countdown would begin soon. The new year was approaching, and those outside were oblivious to the danger here inside. And all the Doctor could think of was that he had to find Donna. Because he didn't want the last words he ever said to her to be "Remember, green wire then red wire, then run!"

He had been reckless, so happy to have her back with him, her memories intact. "Let's spend New Year's in New York," he had said, forgetting that such a thing was never that simple for him, even with her. And of course, there had been aliens, and bombs set to go off at midnight near Times Square. And of course, Donna hadn't hesitated for a second, determined to help. There wasn't time, never enough time, so they had split up, and he had sent her off with strict instructions. He had found the other bomb and defused it, and could only hope Donna had done the same. And that she had avoided capture.

He turned the corner, looking wildly around. He could no longer hear his pursuers, so he took a chance and called "Donna!" as loudly as he dared, hoping she was nearby. The only answering sound was his own breathing, and his heartbeats in his ears. He took off running again, down a random corridor. He called again, "Donna!" Louder this time, and more desperately.

She was clever, he knew that, brilliant even. She must be hiding somewhere, waiting for him. Or maybe she had found an exit and taken it. But no, she wouldn't leave without him, any more than he would leave without her. No, she must be here somewhere. If he could just think, picture the layout of the building again, remember which way he had told her to go. He had to find her, before springing the trap, for fear of capturing her in it as well.

He turned down another corridor. Yes, he had told her to go this way. "Donna!" he called again, slowing so he could hear any answer. He froze - yes, there it was - a sound behind that door. He stopped in front of it. "Donna?" He held his breath, and the door opened.

"Doctor?" Her eyes were wide, frightened as she threw herself at him. "I thought they had found you!" she said, her voice muffled in his shoulder.

"No, no, I've been looking for you!" he said, letting out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Did you find it?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, I found it. Green wire, then red wire, then I ran."

"Did they see you?"

"I'm not sure."

He heard footsteps in the distance again. "Run!" he said, taking her hand as they pounded down the corridor toward where he had set the trap for their pursuers. He pulled Donna around the corner with him, pressing her up against the wall as they waited. He pulled the sonic screwdriver from his pocket, and as the creatures rounded the bend he pressed a button, sealing off both ends and imprisoning them. They howled their rage at being trapped. "There we go," he said, flipping the screwdriver in his hand before returning it to his pocket. "Now they're a problem for Torchwood, and disaster averted, again." Another near miss, he thought. He wondered how many more times he could pull off the last-second escape.

Donna threw her arms around him, laughing in relief.

"Couldn't have done it without you, of course," he said, tightening his arms around her, allowing himself the luxury of breathing in her scent.

"Don't be daft. You would have managed somehow. You always do."

He released her, then offered her his arm. "I think we still have time to see the ball drop in Times Square, if you like," he said.

"Really? We didn't miss it?" she asked as she took his arm and they started for the exit.

As they emerged into the huge crowd outside, the Doctor pulled her closer, protectively. He could hear the countdown over the loudspeakers. "10...9..." as the crowd cheered.

He looked down at Donna, her face flushed in the artificial lights. His breath caught at the thought that he might have lost her here tonight, and he turned to her, taking her shoulders in his hands. "Donna," he said, but he knew she couldn't hear him over the sound of the crowd.

The countdown continued. "6...5...4..." as he reached one hand up to cup her cheek. She looked at him steadily, and he saw her tongue dart out to moisten her lips as he looked back at her.

"3...2...1" and the crowd erupted in cries of "Happy New Year!" The Doctor registered the sound distantly, as his attention was focused on Donna.

"Happy New Year," she said.

He didn't say anything, but just lowered his head to kiss her. Her lips were warm under his, soft and responsive. He felt her arms move around his waist as she pressed against him, prolonging the kiss as he moved his hand to thread his fingers through her hair. After endless moments, he finally broke the kiss for a breath.

"Happy New Year, Donna," he said. She just smiled, and pulled his head down for another kiss.


End file.
